Parasite
:This article is about the creature in the Metroid Prime series. For other uses, see Parasite (Disambiguation). A Parasite or Parasite LarvaMetroid Prime Pirate Data (PAL version only) (called "Parasitic larva" in the beta demohttp://assets1.ignimgs.com/2002/11/01/metroidscans_103102_24-461830.jpg) is a hardy creature native to Tallon IV, selected for Phazon mutation by the Space Pirates for its species' resilience. Parasites do almost no damage. At the beginning of Metroid Prime they are encountered in swarms, and explode upon contact, splattering their green blood on Samus' visor. They can impede vision because of this, but little else. Oddly, though they are repeatedly stated to be indigenous to Tallon IV, the normal variant are never found once Samus makes planetfall in Metroid Prime. Parasites also appear in Metroid Prime Pinball (where they appear on the Tallon Overworld pinball stage), albeit heavily redesigned for an unknown reason, along with the mini-game Parasite Purge. They are present in the first part of M06: Infiltration and within the Federation mining outpost in M15: Mother Lode in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. In the latter mission, they spawn from a destructible hive. Parasite Queens are the largest known variant, seen on [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]] in Metroid Prime and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. These creatures were created by the Pirates with Phazon. Similar-looking corpses can be seen on Elysia's Xenoresearch Labs, suggesting that the Pirates were still attempting to make use of them after the Frigate Orpheon incident. Parasites hatch from eggs. Locations *Air Lock (dead) *Emergency Evacuation Area *Cargo Freight Lift to Deck Gamma *Map Facility *Biohazard Containment (dead) *Subventilation Shaft Section A *Subventilation Shaft Section B *Main Ventilation Shaft Section A *Main Ventilation Shaft Section C Official data Logbook entry ''Metroid Prime Pinball'' manual '' variant]] "A new strain of parasitic creature that are dangerous in numbers" Trivia *The deceased Parasite specimens encountered in stasis on the Frigate Orpheon are noticeably larger than the escaped living ones. *Interestingly, the Parasites on board the Frigate Orpheon are what allow Samus to escape the ship with her life. Parasite swarms that had infested the ventilation shafts prior to Samus' arrival cause the ventilation caps to overheat and finally blow off while Samus is evacuating. This opens a new route through the ventilation shafts that must be taken since the old route is inaccessible. *Parasites are likely to have DNA that is naturally very prone to mutating. This would account for the statement in the Ice Parasite's logbook scan saying that Parasites can adapt to any environment within three generations. This is an impressive feat from an evolutionary standpoint. This possibly could have appealed to the Space Pirates as they began experimenting with Phazon on the creatures. *Another species of parasitic organism is present on Zebes. *According to Jack Mathews, the tech lead for Prime, it was notably challenging to render large swarms of Parasites on the GameCube without impacting performance.https://www.twitch.tv/crackdown/v/26606837?t=6h7m15s This may have been the reason why the regular Parasites were only found on the Orpheon despite it being made clear they were indigenous to Tallon IV. Gallery Metroid prime image5.jpg|Parasites in a beta version of Prime. Air Lock.jpg|Floating Parasite corpses in the Air Lock. Parasite queen.png|The Parasite Queen NPC!_MP_Screen_3.png|A swarm of Parasites. Plated_Parasite.jpg|Plated Parasite Ice_Parasite-Dolphin-HD.png|Ice Parasite Xtra parasite.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' commercial Parasite placeholder image.png|Placeholder images viewable in a glitch. Parasite placeholder image 2.png ParasiteScan3.png OrangeParasite.png|Unused orange variant present in the game's data. BetaParasite.png|Corpse model seen in Biohazard Containment, which has only 4 eyes and a much fleshier body than standard Parasites. References ru:Паразит Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Eastern SkyTown Category:Elysia Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Magmoor Caverns Category:Offspring Category:Parasite Family Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Recurring Species Category:Species Category:Swarms Category:Tallon IV Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Talvania Category:Excelcion